Skyrim: Tales of a Redguard
by Kenjo the Lord of Lightning
Summary: All Razhaa wanted to do was explore Skyrim. But of course, something always has to go wrong... Based on the actual journeys of a character I made recently, but from his perspective. Read and Review!
1. The Incident at Helgen

Skyrim: Tales of a Redguard

Chapter 1: The Incident at Helgen

(What's up, everybody? I'm sure you guys know exactly what's gonna happen in this chapter, but we all have to start somewhere. Since this is a story based on the game, that place is definitely Helgen. Hope you enjoy.)

How had it come to this? It seemed one moment I was peacefully walking across the border into Skyrim, ready to finally explore the land that started it all in Tamriel. Next moment, I was stripped of all my gear, forced to wear rags and being sent to gods-know-where by Imperial Soldiers. The others in the back of the carriage with me had begun speaking amngst themselves, but I didn't care about what they were saying. Before we knew it, the carriage had stopped. In the center of an imperial fort no less. Were we to be executed?

One of the soldiers had started calling out names. Two of them had followed orders and walked themselves to a group of prisoners, no doubt waiting for the block themselves. One tried to run... poor sap took an arrow to the back of his neck. Looks like he gets an early trip to...what did the Nords call it? Sovngarde? Yeah, that was it.

All of a sudden, the man who was calling out people's names paused for a second.

"Wait... Who are you?"

I looked up at him to see that he was looking at me.

Before I continue I think it's in order that you get a good idea about what I look like. I'm of average height, no taller than most other Redguards. I'm rather well-muscled, used to carrying around heavy weapons like war hammers. My complexion is rather dark, even for people of Hemmerfell. I have short black hair that is more like fuzz than hair. I know that it's hard to imagine what that looks like but that is the best I know how to explain it. My beard is also black, and reaches down to at least the top of my chest. My eyes are completely black. I guess it would be pointless to tell you of my clothes, for as I said before they were nothing but a ragged and torn tunic and pants.

"Razhaa. My name is Razhaa."

The Soldier checked his clipboard again.

"What should we do with him, Captain? He isn't on the list."

The Captain sighed.

"Forget the list. He goes to the block."

"By your orders, Captain."

He looked at me again.

"We'll make sure your remains are returned to Hammerfell."

I sighed and followe the Captain into the crowd of other prisoners. As I took a look to my left I noticed a face from the Empire that I wouldn't think to see here. General Tullius, a high-ranking Imperial Soldier was talking down to some Nord wearing all black.

"Ulfric Stormcloak... Some people here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like The Voice to murder the king and usurp his throne."

Okay... that guy sounded like bad news...

Ulfric tried to speak, but he had his mouth tightly bound.

"You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace."

An ominous roar was then heard. It didn't sound like any animal I've ever encountered...

This roar caused some minor confusion among the Imperials as well, but they shook it off and began the executions. I really didn't want to watch as one guy got his head cut off, so I closed my eyes, wincing as I heard the sound of the axe driving through his neck.

What I heard next was one f the most terrifying things I've heard in my life.

"Next, the Redguard!"

I frantically looked around to see if there were any other Redguards there, but to my terror there were not. I took a deep breath and started walking forward. Another roar was heard, much louder this time. This was starting to become easily the most terrifying day of my life. But nonetheless, I had to be brave in death. I wouldn't want fear to be the last thing I felt, now would I?

As I knelt there, I felt a foot force me to bend forward by pressing hard on my back, my head now laying right on the chopping block. Well, this was the end, it seemed...until something miraculous happened. Though... miracle was far from the word to describe it. I giant, black reptilian...creature landed on the roof of a nearby tower. My eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Dragon!"

So this was a dragon... weren't they supposed to be extinct? Nonetheless the thing was terrifying.

The dragon opened it's mouth and what seemed to be a blast of force came out, utterly wreck9ing everyhting in sight and knocking me to the ground for a couple seconds. As soon as I could move I found myself running towards the open door of a tower, people shouting and fire raining from the sky... what the hell was going on here?

Once in the tower I stopped for a second to catch my breath. I guessed that it wouldn't be good to stay in one place for too long, so I started making my way up the tower. Just in time to see the dragon burst through an upper wall and roast a soldier with it's fire breath. I was relieved to see it fly off though.

"Keep moving, prisoner! Jump through the roof of the inn!"

Though it sounded insane, I wasn't really in my right mind anyway. After a painful jump and some careful maneuvering through the destroyed town all while avoiding the dragon with the Imperial Soldier that had asked for my name, having met him on the way, I found myself to be relatively safe at last.

The soldier, named Hadvar, and I were panting pretty hard as we entered the keep.

"Still alive, Prisoner?"

"Yes, I'm holding together," I replied.

"Good... was that really a dragon? The Bringers of the End Times?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Hadvar, was it?"

Hadvar nodded.

"We should keep moving. Come here, let me see if I can get those bindings off."

He took out a knife as I held out my hands for him.

"Try not to cut me," I joked.

"Very funny," Hadvar replied with a smirk as he cut my bindings. I rubbed my wrists a little before sighing.

"Well, good to be free at last. Is it alright if I rummage around for anything I can use to defend myself?"

"Go ahead. I don't think the other soldiers will be needing this stuff anymore..."

I took a look through the chests in the room, finding a full suit of Imperial Light Armor and an Iron sword. I gave the sword a couple swings, giving a sigh.

"This type of weapon is really not what I'm used to, but I guess I have no choice."

After changing into the armor I sheathed the sword.

"Lead the way then."

A hallway later we opened the door to see a couple people wearing blue armor.

"Stormcloaks," Hadvar comented, "Maybe we could reason with them..."

Long story short, we couldn't. After both of the Stormcloak soldiers were dead, I noticed that one of them had been using a war hammer.

"I don't think they'll mind... I stated as I picked the heavy hunk of iron up. I undid the sword's scabbard and dropped it near one of the Stormcloaks' bodies. It had served its purpose.

A lot of running and more dead Stormcloaks later we found our way to the entrance to a cave.

"...And why is this here?" I asked.

"In case of emergency," Hadvar replied.

Not too long after we entered the cave we saw a sleeping bear.

"Maybe we shouldn't-"

But Hadvar had spoken too late. I had already ran up to the bear and bashed it's skull in with my hammer.

"Let's keep going," I said, seeing light at the end of the tunnel we were in. Good grief... What a way to enter Skyrim this had turned out to be.


	2. Road to Riverwood

Skyrim: Tales of a Redguard

Chapter 2: The Road to Riverwood

(Alright everyone, we're back with another chapter. This time we'll be following Razhaa on his way to Riverwood... why I just typed that out, I dod not know.)

As Hadvar and I exited the cave, we had one last glimpse of the massive black dragon flying away.

"Looks like he's gone for good this time," Hadvar commented, taking a sigh of relief.

"I don't know what I would have done if it attacked us again..." I said with a relieved sigh of my own.

"We should still keep moving," Hadvar advised, "Closest town is Riverwood. If you keep to the path it shouldn't be hard to find."

He started off down a seperate path.

"Are you not going with me?" I asked, "I am a stranger to this land after all."

Hadvar shook his head.

"It's probably better if we split up. I'll meet you in Riverwood."

And with that, he ran off down the path he had decided to take. I crossed my arms, looking around.

"Now... I could go straight to Riverwood, but I think it would be better if I get the lay of the land first."

I followed down a dirt path, coming to a point where I could either go left or right. Taking a Septim and flipping it, my luck had told me to go left, and so I followed that path.

"I need to get out of this Imperial armor before the natives start thinking I'm a soldier," I sighed, following the path in the direction I had set for myself.

I took a quick look to my left and saw that there was a dirt path.

"Let's see where that takes us," I commented, yawning a little. I hadn't realized how tired I was what with all of the terrifying things that had been happening. Ah, I'll sleep once I get to Riverwood.

Once I reached the end of the path I saw yet another horrifying discovery. Blood everywhere, dead bodies scattered around- and a shrine of Talos.

"Were these people... worshippers of Talos? The Thalmor must have found them..."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well, it would be dishonorable to just leave them as they are... I think I should at least put them at the feet of their God."

Glad that I was wearing gloves, I laid them all in a straight line, in preaceful resting positions, near the base of the statue of Talos. I then stood before the statues and started praying.

"May Akatosh guide these poor souls to Sovngarde."

With that, I took my leave.I decided that now would be as good a time as any to turn around and head to Riverwood. I really wanted to get that rest I needed.

On my way to the village I noticed a group of three stones.

"What is this...?" I mused, walking over and touching the one that had a warrior carved into it. To my surprise the stone started glowing and I felt...impowered.

"Well...that was certainly odd."

I continued down the peaceful path, taking note of the beautiful sight that was the river.

"This is pretty nice..." I noted, temporarily forgetting the fact that a gods damn dragon was seen flying in this direction.

My eyes wandered off to the right, taking note of another path.

"I'll check that out first thing after I get some rest," I said with a yawn, continuing down the path to Riverwood.

In the distnce I heard something eerie... the howling of a wolf.

"It figures... the wilderness of Skyrim should be full of wolves," I told myself, drawing my hammer just in case the wolves wanted to get a little too close for comfort.

However, despite my precaution, I seemed to have made it to the village without anything trying to rip out my throat.

"Finally," I sighed, putting away my hammer.

"I could say the same to you," a familiar voice said. I looked over ro the left side of the entrance to Riverwood to see Hadvar waiting there for me.

"Come on Razhaa, let's go meet my uncle."

(Aaaaaaand tune in next chapter for the epic (not really) events of Riverwood!)


	3. A Brief Rest and a Lot of Exposition

Skyrim: Tales of a Redguard

Chapter 3: A Brief Rest and a Lot of Exposition

(Okay guys, I have come up with an idea. After this chapter, I'll allow you guys to post where you want Razhaa to go in the next chapter in the reviews and I'll have him go there and do a chapter on it. I'll also be incorporting the story of the game into this, so I'll tell you beforehand if the next chapter is relevant to the actual plot.)

Hadvar and I walked into the quaint little town and he quickly noticed his uncle. After a quick and hushed conversation Hadvar's uncle was leading us into their house.

Alvor sat down at the table, as did I. I took a look around, smiling softly. Nord houses looked much nicer than my old house in Hammerfell.

"Sigrid, we have company!"

A mildly attractive woman walked up the staircase from the basement, one I assumed to be Alvor's wife, her eyes widening at the sight of Hadvar.

"Hadvar! I didn't expect to see you here... Come, you two must be hungry. Sit down and I'll get you something to eat."

Sigrd returned to the basement, where the scents of cooking started wafting my way.

"Now then," Alvor spoke up, "What's the big mystery? Why are you here looking like you lost an argument with cave bear?"

"I don't know where to begin," Hadvar sighed, "You know I was assigned to General Tulius's guard. We were stopped in Helgen and we were attacked... by a dragon."

Alvor then shot his nephew a look that suggested the man had gone mad.

"A dragon? That's... ridiculous. You aren't drunk, are you boy?"

Sigrid's voice then carried from downstairs.

"Husband, let him tell his story."

Hadvar sighed again, rubbing his eyes a little. I could tell that he was just as tired as I was.

"Not much left to tell. This dragon just flew over and wrecked the whole place. Mass confusion. I don't think anyone else made it out alive. I doubt I'd have made it out if it wasn't for Razhaa here."

He turned to me with a smile, sclearly thankful for all I'd done for him.

"Really, I can't thank you enough."

I smiled back, taking a sip of some mead that Sigrid had put on the table for me.

"You should really hold in your thanks," I said with a smirk, "It really doesn't look right on you."

Hadvar shook his head, losing his smile. Despite this I knew he caught my sarcasm.

"I need to get back to Solitude and let them know what's happened. I thought you could help us out. Food, supplies, a place to stay."

Alvor nodded as his nephew finished talking.

"Of course! Any friend of Hadvar's is a firend of mine. I'm glad to help however I can. If you need anything just ask... within reason, of course."

So I took a few healing potions, a lockpick, and some food.

"Thank you sir, I really appreciate this."

Alvor smiled brightly at me.

"Call me Alvor. It's what everyone else calls me."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said as I shook the Blacksmith's hand. Immediately after I felt the weight of y travels catch up to me and I walked off towards the bed, taking my war hammer off of my back and resting it against the wall next to it. I then climbed into the bed and fell asleep instantly.

(Alright guys, that's chapter 3 done! Feel free to post your suggestions of places that you want Razhaa to go and I might take him there in the next chapter! See you next chapter!)


End file.
